Chapter 4: The Crisis
is the fourth chapter in Antoine's Journal. The chapter covers the span of forty five years. Europe falls into social and financial turmoil in the wake of the Vienna Atrocity, which sparks the European Civil War. Antoine works restlessly to continue to improve his Sensen as his personal life begins to crumble around him. Summary 2041 - 2046 As the European Civil War continues, Antoine uses Sensen to prevent the deaths of thousands of European civilians by dissuading them through social media networks to remain home and avoid protests and riots. His actions are a direct benefit to the "Stay at Home Experiment" (SAHE). Antoine begins to wonder if the privilege that Charles experiences as his son will soften him and dissuade him from facing challenges. 2047 - 2050 Tension between himself and Claudine comes to a head finally, the two agree to a divorce, ending their relationship. In the aftermath of the Vienna Atrocity, Memorize’s output for data collection using Sensen increases tenfold. Their activities, however, are seen as exploitative of the disaster in Europe; people in America begin to move to protest against the Memorize Corporation. Weary from the constant state of destruction around him, Antoine wishes to erase and remix his memories to forget the pain he’s experienced. 2051 - 2057 Memorize’s first attempt to remix a subject’s memories and create new ones is a success. Their “patient zero” was a young woman, named Zena Giannopoulos, who was found raped and tortured in the Balkan Peninsula’s Chemical War zone. Antoine, fully aware of the hatred, that rules his world, moves to use the Sensation Engine to “scrub” hatred from the world. However, his attempts end in disaster, his failure leading him to believe hatred is a “mold” that cannot be destroyed. 2060 - 2065 Eventually, he is approached by European government to help rebuild Paris from the ashes; his son wants to continue the tests with the Sensen technology, but his father is doubtful of yielding successful results. He begins to experiment with a new A.I. system that creates different narratives of his life with the Memorize database; he calls the scenarios a “memory remix”. Five companies pledge to his son to help rebuild Paris and create a “Neo-Paris” from the ashes of the European Civil War. Despite his successes, Antoine desperately wishes to forget the deaths of Molly, his parents and the earliest days of his company’s beginnings. When he discusses his “memory remix” ideas with Charles, his son calls him a child and suggests that his father wants more than he can swallow. Trivia *In the final part of chapter four, there is a six number pad which the player can interact with. Enter the sequence 1-3-6-4 and unlock a memory. Doing the following will allow the player to share and download exclusive content. Gallery Stay at Home Experiment Chapter 4-01.png Chapter 4-02.png Chapter 4-03.png Chapter 4-04.png Chapter 4-05.png Chapter 4-06.png Chapter 4-07.png Chapter 4-08.png Chapter 4-09.png Chapter 4-10.png Mass Migration Chapter 4-11.png Chapter 4-12.png Chapter 4-13.png Chapter 4-14.png Chapter 4-15.png Chapter 4-16.png Chapter 4-17.png Zena Giannopoulos Chapter 4-18.png Chapter 4-19.png Chapter 4-20.png Chapter 4-21.png Chapter 4-22.png Chapter 4-23.png Chapter 4-24.png Rebuilding Paris Chapter 4-25.png Chapter 4-26.png Chapter 4-27.png Chapter 4-28.png Chapter 4-29.png Chapter 4-30.png Chapter Navigation Category:Antoine's Journal